bucketheadlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Population Override
Population Override is the twelfth studio album by Buckethead released on March 30, 2004 through ION Records. Release The album was originally released on March 30, 2004 through ION Records. Concept The album consists of a series of jamming sessions between Buckethead, keyboardist Travis Dickerson, and drummer Pinchface. As Dickerson said about the album: "Buckethead and I had talked about doing a bit of a nod to some of the great vinyl records of the '60s and '70s for some time. Some of the records we were talking about included John Mayall's Blues Breakers with Eric Clapton, Hendrix's "Electricladyland," Traffic and some of the post-James Brown-inspired funk of the '70s. After finishing the sessions that became the Cornbugs' "Brain Circus," where the three of us -- Bucket, Pinchface and I -- jammed under Choptop's vocalizing, we thought the circumstances might be right. So, armed with his white Les Paul and my brother's old Tele, Bucket turned his amp up to 10, I threw an analog synth on top of my suitcase Rhodes and pushed them next to my Hammond B3. Pinch played my studio Gretsch kit, and for two days we played for hours while the tape rolled. Over the next few weeks we culled the stuff we thought had the vibe we were looking for, added bass and a few guitar and keyboard overdubsPopulation Override release information on TDRS Music." After the basic recording was done, Buckethead's girlfirend (or wife) also known as Big D who came up with the concept of the album and the song titles. This was the first major collaboration with Dickerson, and after the album was released, it opened up the doors for other Buckethead/Dickerson collaborations. Projects like Gorgone, Left Hanging, and Chicken Noodles in which Buckethead and Dickerson collaborate, are all projects that derived from work recorded on this session. The artwork was done by Frankenseuss and features several buildings from the city of Toronto, Canada like the Royal York Hotel and the Canada Trust Tower. The cover is exactly the same to the picture that represents the song "A Day Will Come" with the exception that the album cover shows a car sign that says "King of the concrete jungle" and has a very small bucket near the lower right corner. Track Listing # "Unrestrained Growth" - 7:47 # "Too Many Humans" - 8:28 # "Population Override" - 8:37 # "Humans Vanish" - 0:33 # "Cruel Reality of Nature" - 3:49 # "A Day Will Come" - 8:34 # "Earth Heals Herself" - 6:38 # "Clones" - 4:33 # "Super Human" - 4:49 # "..." - 1:34 Credits * Buckethead - Guitars and Bass * Travis Dickerson - Keyboards * Pinchface - Drums * Produced by Travis Dickerson * Songs by Buckethead and Travis Dickerson (BMI all rights reserved) * Recorded, Mixed, and Mastered by Travis Dickerson at Travis Dickerson Recording Studios, Chatsworth, CA. * Concept Big D * Artwork and photos by Bryan Thesis (Frankenseuss Labs). * Excecutive Producer: Norman Isaacs for ION Records References and External Links Pressing History Category:2004 Album Category:Solo Album